Pink Roses
by Undyne'sNewTrueWarrior
Summary: Septiplier Fluff Hope you enjoy! WARNING: Slight inappropriate mentions but it doesn't go far at all. Just fluff I can't get myself to write smut Sorry Pairings: (Obviously) Mark and Jack [Jacksepticeye and Markiplier] & slight Felix and Cry [Pewdiepie and Cryaotic]
The green haired Irishman stepped into the wide oak doorway of his home after an especially long, stressful day of work. He set his beanie down on the top of the old coat rack that rested in the corner. He then shut the front door behind him and made his way to the kitchen, his stomach roaring like a lion. He walked in and stopped mid-step as he saw a plate set on the wooden dining table. He strided over towards the table and picked up the card that lay beside it and opened it carefully. It read:

"Dear Jack,

I know it's been a stressful week for you and you've been working so very hard lately. It's not fair for them to be judging you. It's your life and you can choose to do whatever you want with it. On a more cheerful note, (heh, get it? 'Cause it's a note. No? I don't know how I'm successful on YouTube.) I got you pizza from your favorite place. Enjoy!

Love, Markimoo"

He smiled softly and tears swam their way out of his eyes. This week he had come out of the closet to the public about dating Mark.

They had been dating for 2 straight years in secret. The fans had mostly been happy for the two and they shipped it, but Jack had also gotten a lot of hate from fans and co-workers from his side job as a pizza delivery guy. It was tearing Jack apart to have so much hatred from strangers who resented him for his life choice. The only thing that kept him up about the situation was the support and love from his family and friends like Bob, Ken, Wade, and Felix.

He felt strong, warm arms securely wrap around him from behind. Jack wasn't fast enough to react before Mark turned Jack towards him and was kissing his tears away.

"Mark-""Shh..," Mark hushed him.

Once he had rid Jack of his tears, he nuzzled his head against Jack's neck.

"Mark I-," Jack stumbled for words. "I just wanted to thank you. I love you." He gently pressed his lips against Mark's, which caught Mark off guard.

They kissed for a moment then broke apart, breathless. "I love you too Jackaboy. I thought it might also cheer you up to know that we will be going out to eat tonight with Felix and Cry. Oh, and Bob and Wade."

Jack sighed in relief, feeling better about not being the only gay couple there tonight. Felix and Cry had recently just come out of the closet together. They had also been dating in secret but only for a year to Jack and Mark's 2 years. Their fans had been more accepting and thought the relationship was "FABULOUS!" like Felix would say.

"We have about 2 hours to ourselves before we have to get ready to go," Mark said, giving Jack a small peck on the lips before continuing.

"So… that gives you plenty of time to lay back and relax... Or we could find something more..." Mark's voice became incredibly sultry. "Fun to do." Mark smirked, anxious on the inside and hoping Jack wouldn't think he was being too forward.

Jack laughed and nodded making Mark's heart begin to beat faster than 400 million drums. " _Is Jack really ready?_ " Mark question himself.

"Sure Mark! We could record videos right now!" Mark face palmed, heart slowing and he nervously laughed.

"Sure Jack. Let's go." Mark helped Jack up out of the chair and said, "I recommend you store that pizza for later since there's not enough time to eat it now and not spoil dinner."

"Oh right," Jack replied, quickly putting it away and they walked hand in hand to the recording room. Mark gave Jack one more small kiss and turned the camera on.

"Hello, my name is Markiplier and I'm with-," Mark stopped when Jack squeezed his hand under the desk. "Top of the mornin' to ya ladies! My name is Jacksepticeye. Today we are playing Prop Hunt with Bob and Wade!"

They went on record, anxiously waiting for the night ahead of them.

( **So! Heh *anxiously rubs the back of my neck and chuckles* I hope you enjoyed the first part of Pink Roses! Yeah I know~ Kind of cheesy, but I tried XD This is my first time writing fanfiction in a long time so I hope it was decent and the next chapter will be out soon.. because I'm already halfway through writing it ~ I would love to hear feedback (both negative and positive) because I'd like to know what you most enjoyed and what I need to work on! See you guys soon with the next part! *waves awkwardly*)**


End file.
